Technical Difficulties: REMIX!
by Cloudy eyed goddess
Summary: Yes! It's finally here! The remix of the beloved by all, hated by me, Technical Difficulties! I hope that you guys enjoy the new and improved version! Full, brand SPANKIN' new summary inside! C'mon and check it out! Y'know you want to
1. Stresses for the New School Year

_**A/N: It's here! Its queer! Get used to it!**_

_**Heeeeeeelloooooo everyone! Tis I, C.e.G. back again with the brand-spankin'-new version of Technical Difficulties!**_

_**I decided to redo the whole thing for several reasons, one of them being that there wasn't enough NejiNaru action. So, to compensate for that, I've decided to start with it right off the bat! Yes, I'm a perv, but that has nothing to do with it! (cough)**_

_**Anyway, enough of my rambles! Hope you all enjoy my smexy baby's new style! Lord knows I'm having a blast with it!**_

-----------------------------

_**blah**_ is C.e.G. talking

blah is normal stuffs

::blah blah; blah:: is setting/time/POV

is defined at the end of fic

_blah _is dream

'_blah' _is thoughts

-------- is a line break

_**(Man that was hard…)**_

-----------------------------

**Disclaimer:**_** C.e.G. claims no ownership to any of K. Masashi's characters (although I wouldn't mind owning Neji and Naruto and making them do dirty things in my closet)**_

**Warnings:**_** Shounen-ai (which means boy-boy love. Don't like, then don't read), tad bit o'smut in the beginning (its not that explicit), some NejiHina-ness in this chapter (if you're really looking for it), mentions of Hinata and Neji liking Naruto, tons of descriptions of uniforms, and uh…some language? Just once or twice maybe, nothing too bad…**_

**Summary **_**(Remix!): Neji has a cousin complex-- he's always hanging around Hinata and placing her well-being before his own. Hinata's growing worried because they've fallen in love with the same person and Neji's willing to give up his chance at happiness just so she'll be content. She talks with the girls and in the end, they decide they'd find someone else for Hinata to like. At the last minute, Naruto confesses that he likes Hinata back! (gasp!) Reforming their plan, they set Neji up with some random internet person in hopes of him forgetting all about Naruto and falling for the interweb-chick. But what happens when their plan backfires and the chick turns out to be a dude who turns out to be Naruto? Web of lies galore!**_

-----------------------------

**Technical Difficulties**

**Chapter One:**

**Stresses for the New School Year**

-----------------------------

"_Oh! N-Neji!"_

"_Say it louder."_

"_NEJI!"_

_Said raven haired Hyuuga smirked, attacking the expanse of flesh presented before him, biting and sucking and licking and nipping. The blonde in his arms squirmed, whining every time the older male did that one thing with his tongue that made him see double. "Neji! More!"_

_The Hyuuga chuckled against the tan, saliva covered skin of his boyfriend, his short breaths ghosting over the blonde's skin making him shiver in delight. "Eager much?"_

"_Shut up." The boy blushed._

_Neji hummed, going in for the kill again. This time, the blonde boy quickly turned his head to the side so instead of his neck receiving the heavenly treatment, it was his lips._

_The battle that ensued afterwards was a short one, the smaller male giving into the pleasant feel of being dominated right away. He allowed his mouth to be invaded by his boyfriend's tongue, following its movements around his mouth with his own tongue. The two muscles wrapped around each other, stroking and tapping for quite some time before they separated, the need for air cutting the tongues' dance short._

"_So," panted the blonde, weakly pushing a stray lock of his hair behind his ear. Neji chuckled when it flopped right back into his face, the tip of it almost stabbing his beautiful blue eye out. "What are you planning on doing to me now?"_

"_Do you really want to know?"_

_A fox-like grin split the younger boy's face in half as he began to respond. "Why not? I love it when--" A sudden beeping noise cut off the boy's sentence, making Neji blink before he asked him to repeat what he had just said. Giggling, the boy began to speak again, but once more, the shrill sound of beeping sounded, drowning whatever it was the boy had said in a loud screech of buzzy BEEEP's._

"_Uh…Na-"_

_BEEEP!_

"_Na-!"_

_BEEEP!_

"_N-"_

_BEEEP!_

-----------------------------

…BEEEP!

…BEEEP!

…BEEEP!

"Ugh." Blurred milky-white eyes slowly opened. The owner of said pair of eyes blinked frantically, his ears invaded by the horrible sounds of his alarm clock. He glared over his pillow at it, watching the digital neon red numbers flash _**7:05**_, informing him (rather rudely in his opinion) that it was morning. And that meant it was time to get up.

Sighing into his pillow, the Hyuuga dragged himself out of bed and began to sluggishly remake it. The mess of black comforters were ripped off of the white bed sheets, and his fluffy, scarlet pillows met the same fate soon after.

White eyes concentrated on the task at hand like it was the hardest thing to tuck the crumpled soft yellow sheets back into place, put the comforter back on top, and toss the pillows randomly onto the finished product. (FYI, it isn't.)

Neji made his way to his awesomely personal, personal bathroom which, by the way, was conveniently attached to his room. He tugged open the door to said awesomely personal, personal bathroom, flipping the switch to his right up and watching as his bathroom light flickered on instantly. One would notice that, although the two spaces were connected, their color schemes were completely different.

While his room consisted of blacks, reds, and soft yellow, his bathroom was all around white. Except the little things in it like, the toilet seat cover, the shower rugs on the floor, all of those small bathroom accessory type things-- they were splashed sea foam green and ocean wave blue.

Neji crept over to the shower, turning it on and pushing the heat dial past the little red line that indicated the intensity of the heat. While waiting for the shower to warm up, Neji locked his bathroom door and began to undress, starting with his pajama pants. His mind was frantic as he slipped off his boxers, noticing that once again, he had woken up hard. Hard as hell.

"Goddamn it," he sighed, running his fingers through silky tresses of ebony hair. Deciding that he'd better hop in the shower before the maid "accidentally" came in again, Neji checked to make sure he had everything he'd need for his lovely morning shower was within reach of the tub as he made his way over to said tub, graciously situating himself underneath the steady flow of the water.

As the droplets of hellishly hot liquid beat down on his body, soaking him completely (duh), he thought back on what little bit of his dream that he remembered. "Oh god…" he moaned, reaching down to touch himself. Before he had a chance to, he shook his head, clearing it of all thoughts related to his dream. With another sigh, Neji began washing his hair, allowing the sounds of the water and the smell of lilac to seep into his mind and smother those horribly lewd thoughts.

It was killing him. This whole…'I-suddenly-fell-for-you-when-I-saw-you-break-up-with-your-boyfriend-and-really-want-to-screw-you-into-next-week' thing.

Him wanting to screw the boy on his mind, he'd blame on hormones. His strange fetish for watching the boy become enraged to the point where he was crying he'd also blame on hormones…some how. But his instantaneous infatuation with the boy? Now that was a little more complicated-- it couldn't simply be passed off as 'just hormones.'

_'Whatever. I'll just go on like I have been-- ignoring my feelings for Naruto and continuing my friendship with him. Besides, Hinata likes him too, and it'd probably be best if he was with her.'_

Another sigh and Neji was done thinking, allowing the calming atmosphere of his bathroom to encase his body and mind in its relaxing embrace, the remainder of his time in the shower spent not thinking but simply, breathing.

-----------------------------

_"I'm sorry but…"_

"N…no…"

_"I love someone else…"_

"Ngh…naha!" A raven haired girl gasped, shooting up in her bed. She gazed around her room frantically for a few seconds before sighing, her eyes becoming half-lidded. She lazily glanced over at the ancient, glorious, grandfather clock standing in the corner, allowing the low _bong's_ it was making to lull her back into bed. She snuggled into her pillows, enjoying the feel of the warm material on her exposed skin.

Her eyes closed once again as she thought back to her dream, making a small whimper-like noise at the memory.

"He said…he didn't want to be with me…that he…he loved someone else…" White eyes slowly opened and blinked a couple times just as slowly, puddles of fresh tears pricking at the corners of the girl's eyes as she yawned. She mumbled out the name of the mysterious teen that both her and (unknown to the girl) her cousin dreamt of, a look of sadness and amazement dancing across her face.

"Naruto…"

Hinata sighed, brushing back her covers and tugging herself out of bed, her feet slipping automatically into her purple house slippers. With another, less-teary yawn, she shuffled around her room, pulling out her new school issued uniform.

_'Today I'm going to have to talk to Ino and Sakura about this. I...just can't do it anymore. Its killing me, this whole thing between Neji, Naruto, and me.'_

With a firm nod, the girl began her newly planned routine with high spirits that today was the day that she was finally going to be able to do something about their (Neji and her's) double-crush.

Yes, both Hyuuga children had fallen hard for the loud mouthed blonde. It had happened in elementary school for the girl, just last summer for the boy, and both knew about the other's less-than-obvious liking towards the Uzumaki child.

However, the boy (who had been the designated guardian of Hinata ever since their family sent them to Konoha all the way from their current clan home in god-remembers-where) was brought up to put the needs of his cousin before his own and thus, hasn't been putting the moves on their beloved Naruto in hopes of letting Hinata do the honors.

Hinata didn't mind at first; she went out with Naruto, Ino, Sakura, and Kiba a lot this summer, getting closer and closer to her goal of becoming the apple of Naruto's eye. But near the beginning of August, Hinata began feeling horrible about not even letting Neji have a chance at snatching the blonde from her _**(A/N: She's such a kind soul). **_So, with that thought in mind, she began talking to the girls and they had come up with the idea that if Neji wasn't going to go after the fair-haired child while Hinata was interested, then Hinata was just going to have to find interest in another guy so Neji can pursue at least some kind of happiness with Naruto.

It seemed like an ingenious plan at first since Neji and Naruto became quick buds and hung out every day from dawn to dusk, until Hinata fell through with her resolve and began fighting back for Naruto's attention. This was a quick upset to both the Uzumaki (who stopped coming around so frequently), the raven-haired boy, and the plan the girls had laid out and Hinata honestly felt bad but didn't try to subdue herself and continued on with trying to capture Naruto's heart.

It was during this time that Neji figured out that Hinata had lied about liking someone else and confronted her about it. Hinata had simply listened to him that night in the living room, watching emotions never seen before on the teen flicker across his face like someone was constantly changing the channels on a TV.

At the end of his rant he had told her something that she would never forget. Something that made her worried for her future relationship with Naruto but yet also proud of Neji. He had told her that she had already lured him in and that this time, he wasn't going to back out.

Not for her.

Not for anybody.

Its been almost a week and a half since Neji and Hinata had that conversation.

And if anyone had anything to say about his promise, they'd point out how well he was doing in fulfilling it.

_'Wonderful.'_ Hinata thought to herself. She was definitely going to have to talk to the girls about it today. No doubt.

-----------------------------

Neji stepped out of the bathroom, fitted eclipse black slacks hanging dangerously low on his hips, showing off the hem of his light gray plaid boxers. The school issued button-up white dress shirt was draped over his shoulders, unbuttoned, revealing his flat chest and smooth, toned abdomen.

He toweled his hair as he walked over to his dresser, crouching down and selecting a pair of ankle-high white socks with the school's symbol embedded into the hem of it. The emblem of Konoha-- a black spiral leaf-- was accompanied by the letters 'H' and 'S' stitched in sunset yellow. Neji traced the spiral with his eyes before tugging the socks on, mentally retracing the spiral over and over again with his mind's eye. He couldn't quite explain why, but there was something about the whirl that made him feel alive. It was like he was falling, every time he'd trace it. Maybe it had to do with…

"Nah." Neji shook his head, sending dozens of tiny droplets of water flying. He stood, glancing over at the clock and cursing under his breath. Hinata and him only had twenty-five minutes to get out of the house and to school before they were marked tardy.

So, with a fire now lit under his ass, Neji raced around his room, preparing his school bag and fixing himself up, tucking things in and combing things back. He was finished and running down the hallway towards the front door when his younger cousin, Hinata, joined him, her eyes wide and breathing erratic. They attempted to trample down the stairs civilly but, since both Hyuugas were in a rush, one tripped on the other's heel and both found themselves falling-- _bump, thud, bump, thump, thud_-- down the stairs.

"Goddamn!" Neji hissed, rubbing his shoulder as he stumbled over to the door to put his shoes on. Checking behind him, he saw Hinata sitting with her legs folded off to the side, tears pricking in the corners of her eyes. He gave her a once over and saw that her knee-high uniform black and white plaid skirt was ripped, part of the bottom of the skirt hanging and trashy-looking. Her knees were also battered-- tiny, bleeding scrapes decorating her otherwise flawless, cream-colored legs.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked, a touch of concern noticeable in his tone.

Standing and wiping at her white, short-sleeved polo, Hinata smiled a watery smile, pacing over to Neji and bending down, putting her black, slip-on school shoes on her feet. "Just fine."

With a sigh, Neji walked over to were they had fallen, retrieving Hinata's handbag. He handed it to her once she was ready and continued with putting his own shoes on. Hinata thanked him. Neji shared a tiny smile with her, slinging an arm over her shoulders and drawing her in. The two exited the house, making sure it was locked before leaving.

The two walked out of the safety of their mansion's security walls and onto the dirt path that led them from Hyuuga manor straight up to the front walk of Fire Leaf High, neither one of them dreading the day to come but rather, looking forward to a peaceful early morning walk with their cousin.

Once they got to school though...heh, that was a different story.

-----------------------------

_**A/N: So here's the new Technical Difficulties. What do you think of it so far? I know, some things are missing and some things were added but in the end, it was all for the better. I'm planning on not just going with the flow this time-- I want a **_**real **_**story with a **_**real**_** plot that's **_**not**_** confusing. Yosh! Wish me luck!**_

-----------------------------

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**The Hyuuga Cousins are off to school! Hinata gives some insight as to what her schedule for the year looks like, bumps into a stranger who's really not all that strange, and is saved by who? And what's this about Neji's social problem and Naruto's true feelings about a certain Hyuuga child? Don't forget Hinata still has to talk to Ino and Sakura about what they're going to do about the Hyuugas' crush. Stay tuned for all this in the next chapter of Technical Difficulties: Remix!**_

_**-C.e.G.**_


	2. Here We Come Fire Leaf High!

_**A/N: Welcome everyone to chapter number two!**_

_**I caught myself before I even had a chance to fuck everything up…again!! I had completely disregrded the summary of the story overall while writing chapter three but remember it last second and spent countless weeks that were supposed to be used for writing the next few chaps after number five, fixing up that bitch of a chapter. So, after the fifth update, it might be a while before I get the next one out but, its all for the better since you can now follow what's going on (hopefully. After spending so much time trying to fix this, you better be able to follow things smoothly)! Yay, C.e.G!!**_

_**Baka, baka, bah…uh…yeah, so not much happening in this chapter. Its more of a filler/opening up the plot if anything…enjoy it nonetheless!!**_

-----------------------------

_**blah**_ is C.e.G. talking

blah is normal stuffs

::blah blah; blah:: is setting/time/POV

is defined at the end of fic

_blah _is dream/in mind

'_blah' _is thoughts

-------- is a line break

_**(Man that was hard…)**_

-----------------------------

**Disclaimer:**_** C.e.G. claims no ownership to any of K. Masashi's characters (although I wouldn't mind owning Neji and Naruto and making them do dirty things in my closet)**_

**Warnings:**_** Shounen-ai (which means boy-boy love. Don't like, then don't read), a dash of NaruHina, some NaruNeji if you squiiiiint, plot begins to kick in here just a smidge…might be some typos/sentences-not-making-sense-ness, but I'm sure you guys can figure it out!**_

**Summary **_**(Remix!): Neji has a cousin complex-- he's always hanging around Hinata and placing her well-being before his own. Hinata's growing worried because they've fallen in love with the same person and Neji's willing to give up his chance at happiness just so she'll be content. She talks with the girls and in the end, they decide they'd find someone else for Hinata to like. At the last minute, Naruto confesses that he likes Hinata back! (gasp!) Reforming their plan, they set Neji up with some random internet person in hopes of him forgetting all about Naruto and falling for the interweb-chick. But what happens when their plan backfires and the chick turns out to be a dude who turns out to be Naruto? Webs of lies galore!**_

-----------------------------

**Technical Difficulties**

**Chapter Two:**

**Here We Come Fire Leaf High!**

-----------------------------

"Let's see your schedule, Hinata," Neji muttered, casting a glance to his cousin. She nodded and dug through her bag, trying to not accidentally trip over her own feet while doing so, and picked out the paper, unfolding it and reading it aloud for her older cousin (walking at a steady pace beside her, hands in his pockets and a tiny frown on his face).

"Bio, English, History, PE, Art, Japanese, and Geometry." **(1)**

"Who're your teachers?"

"In the order on the paper?"

Neji sighed. "Yes, in the order on the paper."

"Um…" Her eyes scanned back up the sheet in her hands, quickly darting back and forth as she read, "Mr. Umino, Iruka--" **(2)**

"He's nice."

"Raidou-sensei," **(3)**

"A bit too quiet."

"Captain Ibiki?" **(4)**

Neji chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing, go on."

Hinata threw Neji a skeptical look before continuing with the list. "Okay, Hatake, Kakashi-sensei--" **(5)**

"Pervert."

"Zabuza-sensei," **(6)**

Neji's face twisted into a, 'the hell' expression that the reading Hinata didn't even bother to notice.

"Oh! Its Naruto's dad! Mr. Uzumaki, Arashi-sensei! I heard he was a really good teacher!" **(7)**

"He is." Mumbled Neji, glancing around the closed, wooded road they had to travel on to get to school. "I had him last year. Hopefully, I'll have him again this year." _'Along with his son.'_ Added Neji mentally. Kami, if only Naruto were gay…Neji shivered, choking out something that sounded a lot like a, "finish" to Hinata who complied without hesitation.** (8)**

"And finally, Ebisu-sensei."** (9)**

"Guy's a jerk."

Hinata hummed, looking around at the beautiful scenery. She had always had a soft spot for nature. It was always so calming and pretty…not to mention it reminded her of her not-so-secret crush since he was as untamed and mysterious as Mother Nature.** (10)**

"Anyway, we should be there soon."

"What about your schedule, Neji?"

The older Hyuuga cast a sidelong glance at his younger cousin, giving her a once over as they continued walking. They were nearing the main street on which the school was situated. With a shrug of his shoulders, Neji kept silent, wanting nothing more than to get to school ASAP.

-----------------------------

::Fire Leaf High, Main Hall::

"Hinata, give it back."

"No." The raven haired female giggled, jogging down the main hall with her grouchy cousin in tow. She had snatched his schedule from him while he was busy putting things in his locker and was now intent on reading it while keeping herself out of reach of Neji.

Unfortunately, as she was beginning with the whole, 'read his schedule' thing, she knocked into a clothed, stiff back, throwing herself back at the feet of her panicked looking older cousin. Her already scruffy appearance was made somewhat worse with the newly added scratches to her right elbow and previously battered knees.

The piece of paper she was holding fluttered to the ground some feet away from them.

"Oww…"

"Hinata! You okay?"

"Yeah," The girl groaned, squeezing her eyes shut for just a moment, allowing the wave of hot pain to shoot through her before casting her creamy eyed gazed at the person she had bumped into. It was at that moment that she cursed mentally for the person who stood before her was the man who scared her more so than Neji did when he was ticked off…

"Sasuke." She breathed.

The stoic boy glanced down over his shoulder at the female Hyuuga splayed out on the floor behind him, turning himself around to face the frozen Hyuugas with a finely plucked eyebrow raised in question. Beside him stood one Haruno, Sakura, her pink hair tied up in a haphazard bun and emerald eyes shining with concern…

"Hinata? What're you doing down there?"

…and her supposed genius out for lunch.

The younger female shook her head, shying away from the intent stare of Sasuke and the concerned one of Sakura, heaving herself up with her eyes downcast. She patted herself off, noticing that some of the cuts from earlier this morning had reopened a tad and her skirt was officially ruined.

As she was about to confront the equivalent of a daytime boogeyman, someone came up behind her, slinging a protective arm around her in the process, and spoke coolly to the Uchiha, their confidence making Hinata feel all warm inside. At first she thought it was Neji, but it was then that she realized her cousin was standing off to the side, arms crossed and glare in place. So then who…?

"Long time no see, Sasu_gay_." **(11)**

The Uchiha glared.

Hinata dared a look over her right shoulder, noticing that the man who was holding her had nice, evenly tanned skin and unnoticeable blonde arm hairs. The breathy chuckle sounding from the male seeped through her being, making her gasp. She knew this chuckle, this skin, those tiny blonde hairs that were pretty much invisible. It was her crush, one Uzumaki, Naruto, holding her tightly to him, defending her against her worst nightmare.

"Seems you haven't changed a bit, eh? Always picking on the Hyuuga women. Not all that surprised though," Here, he turned his blue eyed gaze onto Hinata, smiling softly down at the beady, 'I'm helpless!' look she gave him. "They are a marvelous race."

"Watch your tongue, Uzumaki." Growled Neji.

"Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to make you feel left out." Naruto grinned over at Neji, making the older, taller boy blush pink with his next words. "The Hyuuga men are just as drool-worthy--"

"Hmph." Sasuke grunted. Giving his blonde ex-best friend a once over, he snorted, muttered out an insult that Naruto was all too giggly about, and left, waving back at Sakura to follow.

"Catch you later, Sasuke!"

A lengthy middle finger rose in the air as a response.

The blonde teen chuckled to himself, shaking his head as he released Hinata. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed and looked over to his right, noticing a paper laying faced down on the ground. He left Hinata's side and stalked over to the paper, snatching it up before slowly staring over at Neji, his gaze appreciating. **(12)** He walked up to the now tense fifteen year old, leaving no more than three inches of breathing space between them. Naruto inhaled the Hyuuga's scent discreetly. Neji did the same. Both boys stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever before Naruto's face split into a wide, bright grin.

There was a cheery cry of, "NEJI!" before the Hyuuga male found his arms full of fourteen year old freshman. He wrapped his pale limbs around Naruto's back awkwardly until he felt the boy shift in his hold. He let him go.

"'Hi' to you too, Naruto." Neji said, taking the paper Naruto had handed to him with his silly grin in place and stuffing it in his back pocket.

"I haven't seen you for so long!" Naruto's grin never let up.

Neji smiled gracelessly, earning a giggle from his blonde crush. He decided to just stick to _not _trying to show emotion.

"Its only been a few weeks."

One of those comfortable but yet somehow restless silences settled between the hall's three important occupants, the blonde one staring at the male raven fondly while the seemingly forgotten female raven snuck up beside her cousin. It was only then that Naruto remembered Hinata was there, casting his blue eyed gaze over to the smaller, bustier raven. His eyes roamed the plains of Hinata's chest none too discreetly until he felt he was satisfied-- which translates to Hinata blushing like mad and, noticing her blush and Naruto's stare, Neji smacking him upside the head, thoroughly jealous. Rubbing the area of impact on his head, Naruto laughed sheepishly, apologizing to both pale eyed teens standing before him. It was then that the morning bell rang, meaning they finally had to split and go their separate ways.

Naruto and Hinata, both being freshmen, waved goodbye to Neji, going off down to the East Wing while Neji headed towards the West Wing. Sometimes, when he was hanging with his underclassmen buddies, he forgot that he was a year ahead of them school wise. When he thought about it, it made him sad, seeing as how the teen had troubles being social and if the only people he would willingly put up with and strike up a conversation just for shits and giggles with weren't with him all day, well, that just added to his social retardation.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Neji trudged up the two flights of stairs to the second floor where his homeroom class was awaiting him.

-----------------------------

::East Wing Basement, 1st Period English::

Naruto had split from Hinata sometime ago, her stuttering out something about her Bio class being out in a portable, he hadn't really been paying attention to what she said.

Which was funny, considering the blonde had the hugest crush on the cute Hyuuga girl.

Wasn't it supposed to go that no matter what your crush says or does, you notice because you're so taken with them, you can't help becoming sensitive to their movement/speech? Well then why was it that he had ignored her presence and words not once, but twice in the time span of twenty minutes? Naruto frowned down at his desk, earning himself a pencil eraser in the ear.

"Goddamn it, Kiba," he hissed.

The brunette stifled his laughter, choco-shaded eyes dancing with mirth. "What's up with the look, Uzi?" **(13)**

"Nothing," Naruto shook his head, anger melting away, "Just thinking."

"Of?"

"Hinata."

Kiba made an acknowledging noise in the back of his throat, leaning away from his friend when the teacher looked in their direction, casting a thoughtful look up to the spit-wad infested ceiling. Beside him, Naruto nodded.

"All morning I've been ignoring her and I don't know why!" He rushed, pretending to listen to the teacher's lecture.

"Maybe you don't--"

"Inuzuka!" Snapped the brown haired educator, turning his scolding coffee-colored eyes onto Kiba. "Please. I'm trying to get through all this school-ordered, 'assurance of your success' crap as fast as I can, and you interrupting class is not making it go any faster."

"Yes, Rai-Sensei. Sorry, Rai-Sensei."

With a nod of his head, the teacher went back to teaching.

The two boys stayed silent for the rest of the period, their conversation continued right where it had left off in the halls during passing period.

"Like I was saying," Kiba shouldered his bag, walking beside his best friend. "Maybe you don't like her as much as you thought you did."

Naruto, who was walking through the door to their History class (it was only a few doors down from their English class), paused for a second to actually consider the Inuzuka's statement before sighing and trudging forward, having been pushed from behind by said Inuzuka. The two went over towards the window seats, each taking a spot in the middle row, backs towards the windows.

"No way, I mean, just last night I had this _awesome_ wet dream about her."

Kiba 'ugh'ed. "TMI."

"Sorry, but so no yeah," Naruto turned in his seat to face Kiba as he spoke, gesturing with his hands. "There's no way I don't like her any less than I did before I fell asleep last night."

"Maybe you're distracted by something? Is there a big event coming up soon?"

Both boys thought about it, the younger, blonder one coming up with an answer. "My birthday?" He asked hesitantly.

Kiba shook his head. "Couldn't be. Its not for another month or so. Plus, isn't that the day…y'know…you and Sasuke…" **(14)**

"Ugh!" The blonde's hands slammed onto his ears, his blue eyes disappearing from sight as he moaned. "Don't bring that up!" Kiba simply chuckled and grabbed onto Naruto's wrists, bringing his hands away from his ears and into his (Kiba's) lap. Dazzling blue eyes snapped open, startling the choco ones they stared into. "Oh! That reminds me! I saw him this morning!"

"See? That's probably what's got you all messed up right now." Kiba stated with a firm nod of his head, releasing the boy's hands with the shrill ring of the bell, signaling the beginning of second period.

"Maybe you're right…" muttered Naruto, fixing his gaze on their History teacher chatting away animatedly with his senior helper. He let himself slip into his good student mode, paying attention when their large teacher thudded his way up to the podium located at the front of the class, in front of a blackboard with tons of messy future projects/homework assignments scribbled on it. "_Hopefully_ you're right…"

-----------------------------

_**A/N: Loads of numbers this chapter…I apologize. I just thought that there were quite a few things in here that might need some clearing up. Don't worry, this'll be the most amount of side notes you'll see for quite a while. I promise.**_

_**(1)**_ "Bio, English, History, PE, Art, Japanese, and Geometry."-- Just Hinata's classes, not really important, but something worth knowing.

_**(2)**_ "Mr. Umino, Iruka--"-- All of the teachers go by different names so I was just listing off what I thought went well with each teacher (title wise). So uh yeah…this is Iruka.

_**(3)**_ "Raidou-sensei,"-- Then there's Raidou…

_**(4) **_"Captain Ibiki?"-- Ibiki…don't know where the Captain came from… (his students actually call him Capt'n Ibik or Capt'n but since this is a school document she's reading from…its Captain Ibiki)

_**(5) **_"Okay, Hatake, Kakashi-sensei--"-- Kakashi of course…

_**(6) **_"Zabuza-sensei,"-- Zabuza is actually a student at the school but since they have a special student-teacher program, some of the students are able to practice teaching their peers. It's a process I'll have explained later in the story. (The kids call him both 'Zabuza-sensei' and 'Zabuza-senpai'.)

_**(7)**_ "Oh! Its Naruto's dad! Mr. Uzumaki, Arashi-sensei! I heard he was a really good teacher!"-- Yes, Naruto's daddy is one of the school's top teachers. He's well known for his style of teaching, his bonding skills with his students, and his sensitivity to the teenagers' lives. He's one of those teachers who you feel safe running to. (Not to mention he's been voted the number one teacher of the year thirteen years in a row. And he's only thirty-two!) Basically, he's a legend.

_**(8) **_Kami, if only Naruto were gay…-- Neji's cool with his sexuality and he's cool with him liking Naruto. Nothing too complex there (I think its in the summary too, the part about him liking Naruto…)

_**(9)**_ "And finally, Ebisu-sensei."-- Eh. I got desperate and needed another filler character. So, there's Ebisu, as scary and randomly thrown in as always.

_**(10)**_ …not to mention it reminded her of her not-so-secret crush-- Hinata knows everyone knows she likes Naruto. Its really not that big a deal to her.

_**(11)**_ "Long time no see, Sasu_gay_."-- Nothing too original. I've made the slip up a couple times while talking to my friend Nick.

_**(12)**_ slowly staring over at Neji, his gaze appreciating.-- Naruto's bi. He's not going to outright refuse that Neji's a good looking man (he had said the Hyuuga males were drool-worthy too, earlier in the chapter), but his heart as of right now is leaning more towards Hinata...or so we think...dun dun DUN!

_**(13)**_ "What's up with the look, Uzi?"-- Kiba's Nickname for Naruto. Its his last name…sort of. (**Uz**umak**i**)

_**(14)**_ "Couldn't be. Its not for another month or so. Plus, isn't that the day…y'know…you and Sasuke…"-- More info on this in later chapters. Just know that it has a little something to do with a forgotten birthday and a certain, OC cousin of the Hyuugas…

-----------------------------

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**Some waves are about to rock this boat once PE rolls around! Some of Naruto's feelings for Hinata slip out into the public's view when a certain teacher the girl was warned was a pervert messes around with her. This is all Hinata needs for her to get excited and spew the good news to her cousin on the way home, breaking his heart into millions of tiny pieces. How are the freshmen of Fire Leaf High going to handle Neji's sudden state of depression? And how're things going between Naruto and Hinata? We're calling out abandon ship as we dive straight into the plot! All of this in the next chapter of Technical Difficulties: Remix!**_

_**-C.e.G.**_


End file.
